


Call me Charlotte

by Vanderwaalies



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderwaalies/pseuds/Vanderwaalies
Summary: Little Charles always knew there was something different about him





	Call me Charlotte

Little Charles always knew there was something different about him. And, even though he was locked in Radley, which gave him a lot of time to think about it, he never figured out. Until one day, he started to see everything clearer.

"Come on, Charles! Let's go to the roof!", Bethany said

He followed her. That place was their favourite, they would spend all their free time up there, feeling the wind, admiring the view and feeling almost free, forgetting where they were.

But that day was different, because he had something in his mind and his friend noticed it.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked

"Do you think that Charlotte's a pretty name?", he asked without hesitating

The question surprised her a bit, but she still answered.

"Yeah, I like it. Why?", she said, feeling more intrigued of why her friend would ask her that

"I think it's pretty too. In fact... would you mind calling me Charlotte from now on?" Charles asked, starting to consider Charlotte as his own name

"Okay. Now come on, Charlotte, let's go to the roof already!", said Bethany laughing

And that's how Charles wasn't her best friend anymore, now Charlotte was.


End file.
